A demon To love
by blackascole
Summary: How would it be if two forbidden ones were accidentally in love what would it feels like ....experience the forbidden love with me in this story....
1. Chapter 1

written by : Rose

Disclaimer: i do not own or relate to any of the charmed characters this is just a fan fiction and all the universe and the characters belongs to the WB .

Title: A Demon To Love...

Introduction: in this story Balthazar is sent after the charmed ones by the source and he falls in love with piper this is how they met:

Chapter 1

Its 9 o'clock in the morning Paige is already out Pheobe is still up in her room and piper is decorating some things for the baby's shower-(she's a little nervous and pregnant)

piper to herself: Oh God why do i feel lonely? heh its just the fact that LEO is not around so often ... I think that LEO should consider spending more time with us... OH LEO LEO!

Leo orbs in: What's the matter honey i was in the middle of...

piper interrupts : oh i just don't get it why did they approve our marriage if they knew we will never have a decent one?

Leo: what's wrong honey why are you so mad?

piper: why am I so mad? why don't just go back up there and wonder why i might be so mad for God s...

Leo: honey honey

piper: don't honey me Leo! we have to be preparing for our baby shower together, not to mention that you r our whitelighter whose job to watch over us and protect us we have hardly seen you those few last days...I just don't think I can take it anymore.

she puts her hands on her head and cries. Leo approaches her trying to give her a hug

piper: don't touch me Leo. i i don't need your sympathy.

pheobe: good moooooorning what is all this crying about ?

piper cleans her eyes before pheobe sees her tears but pheobe noticed.

Leo: piper is just upset because I can't spend more time with her and the baby ... ( turns to piper and say) honey i hope you understand that I'm doing this for you and for the baby for having a better future- a calling from the elders interrupts- look honey i really have to go but I hope you'll find sometime to do some thinking and then we can discuss this please piper don't do this to us but i will respect any decision you may come out with just remember that whatever happens I will always love and the sweet baby more than any thing.( he orbs out)

pheobe walks towards her sister saying: oh he's so sweet i wonder do they mind sending me a whitelighter to marry ? then she hugs her sister and say: you will be ok you just need to relax a little come on go up to your room and have some sleep we'll do this later...go go go

she escorts her sister watches her going up the stairs and waits to hear her room door shut then turns to the kitchen again in a hurry puts a piece of the chocolate pudding in her mouth takes her black jacket and a small purse walking out the door ...

she thinks while climbing in the car about this interview she has today this is her first real job.

pheobe : come on just relax I'm not gonna mess this up- starts to drive.

Meanwhile back in the underworld

the source summons Balthazar

source: BLATHAZAR

Balthazar: who summoned me?

source: despite your rare disobedience i still need you powers I'm assigning this very important mission to you.

Balthazar: HA HA HA now you need me that why your freeing me...

source : ah ah ah ah I'm not freeing you I'm just offering you to be my right hand ... i will never let such powerful demon go away...

Balthazar: sounds good but ...

source : lets get to the point now do you now why I've chosen you?

Balthazar: to track the charmed ones the three sisters

source: right I need you to kill them they are now going into their lives and not expecting any demons. while I'm sending the greatest !

Balthazar : ok and what do I get for that?

I'm offering you to be my right hand in ruling the world after we get rid of those witches and to prove it...

he stands up and says some magical words

Balthazar feels a great power

Balthazar : oh that feels good feels powerful ...

he tries his new powers on a lower level demon who was trying to spy on them ...

(the power of setting things on fire with a wave of his hand)

source: ha ha ha ha i see you are enjoying it Balthazar.

Balthazar : more than you can imagine

and he shimmers out to his mission...

_I'll stop here for the first chapter hope you like it please tell me if you see any thing else should have been done with the story I'll be posting the next one soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction: Pheobe is now there in the office she is going to be interviewed in……

Chapter :2

Pheobe: Good Morning …. (shakes hands )

Cole : Cole Turner…. So you are the new secretary to interview?

Pheobe: pheobe Halliwell

Cole : please have a seat Ms. Halliwell I'll be with you in a minute.

Pheobe sits down looking at her handsome young boss while he goes on with his phone call… she thinks to her self "wow".

So Cole cuts his conversation short and turns towards her…. So Ms. Halliwell when will it be convenient to you to start work?

Pheobe : but but weren't you suppose to interview me…..!

Cole : actually I prefer to use your experience rather than just talk about it.

Pheobe smiled at him and said : I think that I'll be ready whenever you say sir then….but there is one think I should mention before I take the job….

Cole: go ahead!

Pheobe: I understood that most of the time I will be typing and what I request is that to allow me to work at home some days because I have to stay at home and work from there occasionally…..

Cole : that would be ok. As long as you finish the work on time this job needs to be done on time…

Pheobe : I 'm thankful Mr. Turner… thank you so much and I want you to know that I will do my best to keep this job….

As she stands up to leave they shook hands again and pheobe left the office.

Back In the Manor:

Piper: Paige …. Paige.

Paige: Yes piper I'm trying to have some rest here I 've been up early today I had to go the office to finish some work….…. Paige.

Piper: oh yes but weren't you suppose to finish those decorations yesterday?

Paige : I know but I'm really tiered and I need to sleep right now so please leave me alone .

Piper: ok..

Pheobe from down stairs: Piper ,Paige anyone home?

Paige : Oh graet now she comes…

Piper: shush Paige….. Up here honey.

Pheobe entered the room she looked so happy : Guess what?

Finally I've got a job..

Piper: oh that great

Paige: congratulations.

Pheobe: I think that this is enough news to celebrate tonight at the P3.

Piper: oh yes sure.

Paige : ok sleep now celebrate later.

Piper: pheobe I think that Paige needs some rest she appears to be so tiered. Why don't step downstairs …

They left the room down to the kitchen…

Cole's Office

An assistant enters the office : Mr. Turner there is someone in the waiting area , who needs to see you sir and she's not willing to introduce herself…..

A woman from behind him interrupts: excuse me since when the boss spouse have to wait that long before seeing their husbands?

Cole recognized her voice immediately he dismissed his assistant and closed the door after her.

Cole: dawn what's the hell are you doing here?

Dawn: I can be asking you the same question ! I can hardly remember the last time I saw you after our last fight and the loss…

Cole interrupts her : dawn what's in the past in the past and what ever brought you here you should know that you're here just for that reason do not try to get into other things. And even you are my wife that is only in the underworld and it is so down there because I can't do anything about it demons can't divorce but I don't want you anymore.

Dawn felt sad for his rejection

There was some time of silence before dawn said: ok , now I'm here to be your assistant …..

Cole: said who!

Dawn: the seer told me that the source is planning to rule the world and that I was chosen to assist you in your mission.

So I hope that you have a plan?

Cole: sure I have one and I have already started with it.

Dawn : so I think that you didn't go far with it..

Cole: no not much …. I have just hired a new secretary .

Dawn : and how is that suppose to help you accomplishing your plan mister clever…..remember you don't have time to waste on secretaries.

Cole: ha ha ha ha oh yes I'm totally aware of that….

Dawn : So…….

Cole : She's a Charmed One.

This is for this chapter please read and review I felt so happy when I looked and foung that review sent by blue eyes thank you for the kind words and hope you like this chapter as well.


End file.
